Raining Down
by Encarta
Summary: LIT. My version of Last Week Fights, This Week Tights. Plays with the idea that Jess and Dean had switched places. COMPLETE


A/N: This takes place during the episode **4.21 - Last Week Fights, This Week Tights**. It's the same story many of you have already read but I'm re-uploading it. Read my bio for more information.

* * *

_**Raining Down**_

* * *

Rory sat in the middle of an over-crowded bar with a group of guys, all ranging from semi-drunk to plastered. She stared absentmindedly at the full glass of alcohol in front of her as Graham sat down next to her. 

"You're not drinking." He pointed out. An array of replies floated into her head, 'No shit, Sherlock' being one of them. She swallowed the sarcastic comment and continued to look at her glass. It wasn't his fault she was having a horrible time, this just wasn't her scene.

"I'm fine." She stated simply.

"So you only drink alone?" He asked curiously. What was this obsession with her drinking habits?

"Pardon me?"

"The lemonade?"

"That was just a roommate thing. I don't usually drink." She explained absentmindedly.

"Oh...pity." He sounded disappointed. She wondered what he had expected to happen tonight.

"Don't you want to get back to your group?" She said, trying not to sound obvious.

"Not if it's suddenly gonna get exciting over here." He replied suggestively, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I wouldn't count on it." She said, while throwing him a look of disgust.

"You have got to lighten up."

"Gee, that's one of my favorite phrases." She answered sarcastically.

"Let's go somewhere." He was hitting on her _again, _he just didn't get it. Did he not just see the look she gave him or was he too busy checking her out?

"Actually, I just think I'm gonna take off." She was sick of him, his friends and the bar. She wanted out.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"I said I've got to leave. It's been _loads_ of fun." She replied while grabbing her bag.

"It can get a lot funner if you would just come with me. We can go somewhere more…what's the word I'm looking for? A place that's not here." Wow he was smooth and his grammar was impeccable.

"Such a tempting offer, but I'm going to have to pass."

"Maybe next time." He replied and winked at her. She stifled a laugh and left the table.

"Putz." She said under her breath as she walked to the bathroom and flipped open her cell phone. She had no clue who to call. Lorelai was at the wedding with Luke.

"Hi, it's Rory. I know you guys are probably at the wedding but I didn't know who else to call…."

* * *

Jess entered Luke's apartment, threw his bag down on the table and sat on the couch. He was waiting for Luke to get back so he could say goodbye. As much as Jess would like to pretend he didn't care for his uncle, he did. In reality Luke was Jess's only real father. He wasn't going to leave without a thank you and a proper goodbye. He had learned from past experience that leaving without notice was a bad idea. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a phone ring, and on habit, he got up to answer it. He stopped when he realized what he was doing. For a second he had forgotten about all the things that had happened in the last year. This wasn't his phone anymore, he was just a visitor. He sighed and headed back to the couch.

"Hi, it's Rory." He froze when he heard her voice over the answering machine.It felt like a punch in the stomach.

"I know you guys are probably at the wedding but I didn't know who else to call. You always go to Luke's for coffee so I thought I'd leave a message here and at home. Mom, I need you to pick me up. To make a long story short, grandma sent me on a date. The guy got drunk and kept hitting on me. Seriously, when did guys get so stupid? I drink one glass of spiked lemonade and suddenly I'm a slut party girl and every sarcastic comment that comes out of my mouth translates to 'Yes, guy I've just met two hours ago, I do want to go to bed with you." He couldn't help but smile at this. She was still the same Rory he remembered, college hadn't changed her.

"I'm at the Sergio's Grill and Bar in New Haven without a ride home. Call me if you get this message. Oh and if Luke's listening, just disregard all the mean comments I said about men."

Click.

Thoughts were flying through his head a mile a minute. This was his chance. Luke and Lorelai were still at the wedding and wouldn't be back for at least an hour. It was perfect. He could go pick her up. He could see her and talk to her without her running away from him.

He quickly grabbed his jacket, erased the message and walked out the door.

* * *

She was sitting at her table reading when he saw her. She was beautiful, and after a second, the realization of what he was about to do hit him full force. What was he doing? He was just going to show up and act like nothing had happened? Go over to her say 'Hi, is that a good book?' and expect her to fall back into his arms? He would have to be a moron if he thought she'd forgive him that easily, but he had to try. 

He walked over to her table and sat down across from her, _there was no turning back now._

Rory heard someone sit down and, assuming it was Graham, didn't even look up. "Graham, this is the last time I'm going to tell you. Go back over to your little friends and leave me alone! I'm not going anywhere with you, I don't care if you're the 'best drunk-driver in Connecticut' I'm waiting for someone…" She looked up. "Your not Graham."

"You noticed that to?" As soon as the words escaped his mouth, he mentally slapped himself. He quickly changed the subject. "So, is that a good book?"

She stared at him wide-eyed for a second, letting the situation sink in.

"How did you- Why are you- What are you doing here?" She studdered, her eyes were still fixed on him.

"I came to pick you up." He stated simply.

"I didn't ask you to."

"Well, Luke and your mom were still at the wedding and I couldn't leave you here. I'll take you home, that's it. Then you never have to see me again."

"I haven't seen you in months, and now all of a sudden you decide to show up here, out of the blue?"

"I'm sorry I left." There.He was doing it.Opening the gate-way to communication.Jumping right in.

"The first time or the second time?" She asked harshly. He knew he deserved it.

"Both, and I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't know what I was doing at the time." He admitted.

"And you do now?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah, you're here." She replied as she began to stare at the glass in front of her once again. Neither knew what to say until Jess finally broke the silence.

"You hungry?" He asked. She looked at him oddly for a second.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast." She stated in reply. Inside he was jumping for joy, on the outside he was emotionless.

"Well, then, let's eat." She looked up at him seriously. What was he trying to do?

"I have no money."

"I've got a few dollars." He said as he pulled out his wallet and set in on the table. For once he was glad for that stupid messenger job.

"Can I get you two something?" asked the waitress as she smiled cheerily from across the table.

"Yeah um…what do you have?" One meal, what could it hurt?

"These are your menus right here."

"Oh, duh, sorry." Rory blushed slightly.

"This going on your tab?" She asked as she grabbed her pen, preparing to write down their order.

"What?"

"That card at the counter? It's still open." Perfect.

"I guess this date was worth something. Put your wallet away, and I hope you're hungry." She smiled evilly. Jess just shook his head at her.

"We'll start with the sampler appetizer platter..."

"_God, how much food is in there? This could feed twelve."_

"_Excuse me, I've seen you eat." _

"_Fine, six."_

"_Yeah, well, Luke wanted you taken care of. He wasn't sure how long your mom was gonna be gone for."_

He listened as she ordered half the menu and then some.

* * *

They were picking at the remains of their food, talking about nothing in particular. Both could sense the tension between them, the weight of the last years events still weighing on their minds. 

"I still can't believe you ordered all this food." He stated while looking at the empty plates that scattered the table. Rory didn't reply. He could tell she was thinking about something.

"You said you loved me." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"I do."

"You left." Their eyes met.

"I did."

"Why?" It was an honest question, and he was going to answer it as truthfully as he could.

"I didn't want you to say anything back."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You want desert?" It was his defense mechanism, one he had promised he wouldn't use tonight. But his promises were easily broken.

"No, I'm full."

"Please let me get a video camera before you say that again."

"Hey, I'm not a bottomless pit. I have limits!" She stated in self-defense.

"Sure you do."

"I do!" She insisted, a smile crept across her face. The tension was evaporating.

"Remember Thanksgiving? You and Lorelai ate three dinners and yet you still begged Luke for rolls." The memory of that day hit them full force.

Embarrassment.

"_That was some half-assed kiss you two had. You gotta give it a little something, honey."_

"_The whole town is watching!"_

Hesitation.

"_It's too early."_

"_Too early? Too early for what?"_

"_For kissing like that."_

Surprise.

"_Hi." _

"_Hi."_

"_Later."_

Three seconds and the tension was back.

"We should go." She said suddenly. She couldn't let him do it again. She was letting her guard down, letting him in.

"_I'm not dating Jess."_

"_No, but he's trying to weasel his way in." _

"_He's not trying to weasel his way."_

"_In where?"_

"_In Rory's world. He has his eye on her, and he's trouble."_

Jess nodded as they both got up and headed for the door.

* * *

They were on their way back now. Nothing had been said during the first twenty-five minutes of the trip. 

Rory was fighting the memories. Jess was formulated his last good-bye. He was leaving this time, and he wasn't coming back. But neither knew what to say, or where to start. Rory had questions, most of which Jess didn't know the answer too.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He couldn't guaranteea responsebut he would do his best. He would give her that much.

"Why did you leave the first time? ...and why didn't you say goodbye? ...and why didn't you tell me where you were going? ...and why-"

"Whoa, slow down there." He cut her off. "Let's do one at a time."

"Fine, why did you leave?"

"It's complicated." He hadn't prepared a speech. He had assumed that the right words would come to him when they needed to be said. He was wrong.

"You could have explained it to me! For weeks I thought it was my fault_. I thought you left because of me."_

"Why would you think that?" He was beginning to understand the extent of the damage he had caused.

"Because of what happened at Kyle's party. I thought that if I would have…just let you…if I hadn't stopped you, you wouldn't have left."

"I was a jack ass. I knew you weren't ready but I pushed you anyway. It wasn't your fault. I was upset with myself for failing you and I just needed…something…I was wrong."

"I _was_ ready." She stated evenly.

"What?"

"I was ready, I was on the pill. I had been on the pill for months. I just wasn't ready to lose my virginity on Kyle's parent's bed with Dean and Lindsey at the bottom of the stairs chatting about Michelle Branche's new single and Kyle doing Legolas impressions in the kitchen."

"Huh."He was facing her, just like he had done in the car the night she broke her wrist. "You were on the pill?"

"Don't read into it." She blushed slightly but it was cloaked in the darkness that surrounded them.

"I won't." He replied smugly. "Just out of curiosity-"

"No."

"I just want to know how long!" He replied innocently.

"I'm not telling you."

"Ah, come on."

_"Let me see your withering stare."_

_"It's dangerous. I could hurt you."_

_"I've been hurt before."_

_"No." _

_"I'm disappointed." _

"No comment." She stated as she faced toward the windshield.

"Hey, I answered your question. You have to answer mine."

"_It's complicated_.' Can hardly be considered an answer." He just looked at her. "Fine, after you got the black eye."

"You are the most confusing girl I have ever met." He stated as he shook his head.

"It was weird. My mom had been all worried that you were driving me home because we'd have the house to ourselves and I told her that I was to busy to think about sex and that she shouldn't worry. But then you kissed me that night and it just felt different. I wanted to go with you. I was willing to blow my mom off to spend time with you. It's a scary feeling." He listened as she continued to talk. How had he been so stupid? He remembered the events after that night, the forgotten calls, broken dates. He felt like dirt.

"_I just wanted to let you know that this is the last weekend I spend sitting around like an idiot hoping you'll call, okay? I'm not going to be that girl."_

He hated that he had made her _that girl_.

* * *

The car pulled up and stopped outside of her dorm. Neither knew what to do. 

"You want to see the campus?" Rory asked suddenly.

"If you want me to."

"Yeah, let's go." She replied as she exited the car.

"_Answer my question." _

"_Do you like pepperoni?" _

"_Not going to, are you?" _

"_We can just get it on half if you want."_

"_Okay, I give, let's go."_

"_If you insist."_

Jess followed her.

* * *

They were walking down the deserted halls of Yale heading for her dorm. Rory was showing him the land marks and he listened to her talking cheerfully. She was happy here. He was glad. 

"See in there?" She pointed to a darkened room. He could barely make out the rows of desks through the window.

"Yeah."

"First semester poli sci."

"Which was your seat?"

"Oh, we didn't have assigned seats, but I usually sat with my back to the window so I wouldn't get distracted." She stated matter-of-factly.

"This campus is huge."

"And you're seeing it at a weird time 'cause we're probably the last two people left." She stood quiet for a second. "Are you leaving again?"

The question took him by surprise. He was getting sick of surprises, but he knew he couldn't lie.

"I have to."

"No you don't. You can live in Stars Hollow, you can stay with Luke."

"I can't live off of Luke anymore. I need to do something with my life."

"_You could do more." _

"_Oh, here come the pompoms."_

"_No, no pompoms, just me saying you could do more."_

"Will you call?" She asked hopefully.

"Do you want me to?" There was that question again.

"Yes."

"Then I'll call." It was a promise, a promise that would not be broken this time. He could make her proud of him again.

"_This is my stop."_

"_Okay." _

"_So, you'll call me?" _

"_Yeah, I'll call you."_

They stood there, outside her dorm room. Neither knew if this was the beginning or the beginning of the end. The silence was broken by footsteps in the hall behind them. The figure turned the corner, it was Dean.

"Dean? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." He looked over at Jess, anger spread across his features. "What is he doing here?"

"Does Lindsey know you're here?"

"She thinks I'm out." He stated simply.

"Out where?"

"Doesn't matter."

"What's going on with you?"

"I just…need to talk to you." Jess's presence was unnerving him. He hadn't expected to see him here and it threw him off.

"What's going on?" She looked worried. She thought something was wrong.

"Rory, please." He was looking at Jess. He hoped Rory would get the clue.

"I'll leave." Said Jess suddenly. Rory looked at him, surprised.

"No, just go in here." She opened her door quickly and pushed him inside. Jess didn't argue. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"What happened?" She asked after the door was closed. Jess looked around the room and sat down on one of the boxes.

"Rory…"

"What do you want?" It sounded harsher then she meant it to.

"Me and Lindsey are separating." He declared abruptly. Jess cringed on the other side of the door.

"Why? What happened?"

"It's just not working out. She's…she's not you."

_"What?"_

"I'm leaving. I don't know where, I just need to get away, from Lindsey, her parents, the town." Why was he telling her this? How could he do this to Lindsey? "Come with me."

"_Wha_-_what_?"

"Come with me. I love you. I have loved you, I never stopped loving you. I want to be with you." He was pleading with her. This wasn't how he expected this to go. He had expected her to agree without hesitation. He thought she still loved him.

"I can't! How could you ask that? You don't care about me! If you did, then you wouldn't expect me to leave Yale, my mom...everything! We've been broken up for two years! ...You're married!"

"I can get divorced. It's easy, people do it all the time."

"No!" She grabbed the handle of her door but he grabbed her arm before she could open it.

"Rory, you love me, I know you do! Please just, come with me."

"No!" She was going to leave. He desperately tried to get her to stay. But he was never good at being desperate.

"So you're choosing him again? After the hell he put you through?" Rory stopped. Anger flooded through Jess, but he stayed put. "I never thought you'd be that easy."

As soon as the words left his lips, he wished he could snatch them back. She looked at him, shock written all over her face. Her hand made contact with his face as she slapped him. She opened the door and slammed it, leaving him standing motionless outside.

She was shaking, and she didn't know why. The pressure of the last year had finally come raining down on her, turning gradually into tears that trickled helplessly down her face. Jess watched her as she sat down on the box next to him, her head in her hands.

"_Dean's a jerk. Yelling at you like that, breaking up in front of everybody. . .the guy's a total jerk."_

"You okay?" He asked quietly. She shook her head. He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't used to these kinds of situations. So he just sat there waiting, until she finally turned to him and wrapped her arms around him.

She was hugging him, she was crying into his leather jacket and _hugging him_. He held her carefully, these feelings were still knew to him. She relaxed into his arms and then suddenly, they both knew.

This wasn't the end, It was only the beginning.

"_So, what now?" _

"_You're definitely broken up with Dean?" _

"_Yeah, I'm definitely broken up with Dean." _

"_Okay. I have to go take care of something then."_

* * *

End.

* * *


End file.
